the angel from my nightmare
by blu-babe
Summary: the title doesnt do much for the story but o well. it's (sessxkags) it's a new technique of writing for me.it's complicated tii i guess. please R


_The angel from my nightmare  
__That's you, yeah that's you,  
__The darkness in my heart,  
__That's you, yeah that's you,  
__The one I love to hate,  
__That's you, yeah that's you._

I was stunned by his words to say the least, I mean he said he loved me…and yet here he was telling me he was in love with another…kikyou, of course. I couldn't take it, no I _CAN'T _take it! This isn't happening, why was this happening?

_Nothing too special,  
__That's you, yeah that's you,  
__Just friends is all we are,  
__That's you, yeah that's you,  
__We could never be anything more._

He stood there, saying these things, showing no emotion. No sign of remorse, not even a hint of regret, I really need to be careful with my heart, allowing it to be broken is my fault it happens soo often. I decided right then and there to never show my emotions again, tired of crying and tired of this feeling like dying.

_**Say the things you want,  
**__**I never needed your love,  
**__**All you ever did was taunt,  
**_**_One minute hurting me and the next making feel like I was up above,  
__I never really needed you anyways._**

As I began to speak he turned to walk away, damn I wish I'd never removed the rosary. I had to listen to him and here he was walking away when I started to talk. I have half a mind to go up and slap him, but remembering my vow I just keep talking. He can hear me anyways.

_**Turn around and leave,  
**__**See if I care,  
**__**One day your thoughts of me will weave,  
**_**_And sink into your heart making you want me back but don't you dare,  
__I never really needed you anyways._**

I walk off into the darkness, under the moon and stars forcing myself not to cry. As I walk and think I hear a rustling behind me. I turn around but no ones there. I shake my head and walk on towards a sakura tree. It's hard to see the beautiful pink petals in the dark, but they smell so nice they just draw me too them.

_Why hello there stranger,  
__What brings you to my lands,  
__Tell my what it is you desire,  
__What it is that makes me approach you._

I was shocked, to say the least, when the great taiyoukai had begun to speak. I mean who would expect him of all people to walk up to me, a mere human, without a threat of anykind? I almost laughed at the thought but forced it out of my mind. Keeping my face as emotionless as his I reply.

_**Escaping my heart,  
**__**Escaping all emotion,  
**__**That is why I am here,  
**_**_I desire no more than peace,  
__And wish nothing short of death._**

His face showed an expression crossed between shock, amusement and, one that did not suit him so well, love. He walked up closer to me and sat beside me. Staring into the clear night sky, he thought for a moment before he spoke.

_Why would one such as you strive for such a goal,  
__What could have made you believe,  
__Emotions are of no use,  
__Though I already think that way you should not._

I look at him, I want to smile, but cannot drop my emotionless mask. It feels as though it has been glued to my face, he frowns when he cannot see any change upon my face. He looks quite upset to see me acting as though life matters not, it's almost enough to make me laugh. I how can I be such a fool? I almost scowl when he leans in closer and wispers to me.

_You should smile,  
__It brightens your eyes,  
__It radiates your beauty,  
__If you would only smile I could show you love._

My eyes widen in shock at his last line, he smirks at me, glad to see some emotion cross my face. My cheeks turn red from anger, how dare he laugh at me! He laughs at my sudden emotions and I suddenly feel my anger slip away. How could I stay mad, I wonder what he meant by love, and yet I hope not to find out, he may break my heart.

_**This love you speak of,  
**__**It is the cause of my deathly wish,  
**__**How can any one love with less than half a heart,  
**__**So burn me in hell, not even love could save me now,  
**__**Not that I'd let it if I had the chance.  
**__**It is the cause of my damnation,  
**_**_And it will not cause my death,  
__So leave before I pin you to this tree._**

Smiling he looks at me, a mischevious glance tells me what he intends, and I will not stand for it, I will not be weak. My rage shows upon my to which he laughs again, why, why does he laugh. Is he not scared of me? Does he not think I would do it?

_My lovely lady,  
__Would you care to explain?  
__Why should you of all the people,  
__Hate love with all that keeps you sane?_

I narrow my eyes at him, think for a moment and look away, up towards the soft stars, and the incandesent glow of the moon, it makes his silver hair glow, it radiates his own good looks. His golden eyes, plauged with curriousity, shine brightly. I take a deep breath before I explain.

_**I was in love and though I was loved,  
**__**But it was just some scheme,  
**__**A scheme to break my heart,  
**__**And before it could mend I had to say good bye,  
**__**And now that you know,  
**__**I must say that you shall not tell anyone else,  
**_**_Am I understood,  
__Or must I be clearer?_**

He seemed a little shocked but shook his head, which meant he understood. His eyes filling with love, sadness and lust, he leaned down and kissed me, I did not react hoping he would go away, but he did not, instead he deepend the kiss, hoping to make me react.

_Tell me if you wish to cry,  
__But please stay by my side,  
__I will never leave you,  
__I will never let you out of my sight,  
__I'll worship you as I would a god,  
__But only if you can open up and love me._

Stunned by his words and his actions I slowly nod, could he be be the one I really need? Would he be a true love, or maybe even a true lover? He picked me up in his arms and carries me towards a giant castle, I had some how managed to miss earlier, and I think to myself, is this what I need? I guess only time will tell.

* * *

HEY! I hope u like this, I know it's weird, but according to my friends I'm weird too, so I may as well try new writing techniques. I will accept flames, but I'd rather not get them if you don't mind, how ever I want at least five different peoples oppinions on this technique, so I will know for future reference. It's actually one of my fav ones that I've done, and I really hope other people like it too! and sorry for the characters being OOC, also i do not own inuyasha, but if i did i'd make an episode where kags beat kikyou into dust! kags words will be in bold/italic letters okay! inu's will be underlined italic. 


End file.
